rainbowmagicfanartfandomcom-20200215-history
Lei the Lipstick Fairy
Lei is a Pamper Fairy. Her lipstick is light pink and she makes sure lipstick is fun and used properly. She is a friend with the Beauty Fairy Miranda the Beauty Fairy because they both have Lipsticks. Lei is the 3rd Fairy in The Pamper Fairies. Appearance Eyes: Moderate sap green Hair: Brilliant Tangelo. It is in two plaits. She wears a Brilliant aquamarine tied shirt, a Brilliant apple green cami, some Moderate apple green shorts and chunky heeled shoes like Vanessa the Dance Steps Fairy's. =Story By PamperFairyContributor "I love shopping!” said Rachel Walker. Her best friend, Kirsty Tate peered down at the samples of lipstick. “I love that pink shade,” said Kirsty, picking up the lipstick and smearing it on her hand. “I think it suits me.” “It does!” agreed Serena. She was one of the biggest girl band members, The Angels. Her partners, Lexy and Emilia were standing next to her, also trying out lipstick. “I like this blue,” said Lexy, picking up a pale blue lipstick. “It might go with your hair!” agreed Rachel. Lexy had curly reddish hair that flew down her back. Serena had silky black hair, which was in a bob and Emilia had straight blonde locks. “Lexy’s hair reminds me of Molly the Goldfish Fairy’s hair,” whispered Kirsty into Rachel’s ear. The two girls were friends with the Rainbow Magic Fairies and this week, they were helping the Pampering Fairies. Serena had found a sparkly pink lipstick that she wanted to try and she undid the lid and dotted it on her lips. “Is it good?” she asked. Emilia, Lexy, Rachel and Kirsty looked puzzled. “There’s nothing on your lips,” they all said together. Serena looked perplexed. “Why? I put some on, didn’t I?” she asked. Kirsty nodded. “But maybe it’s dried out,” added Kirsty. Serena touched the tip of the lipstick. “It’s damp and has colour,” she finally came to say. Rachel and Kirsty knew Jack Frost was on something. “I need to get a tissue to wipe the lipstick on my hands off,” sad Rachel. “Could Kirsty and I go to the toilet please?” Emilia nodded and the girls rushed to the next isle where The Angels couldn’t see them or hear them. “We need the next Pamper fairy to come to us!” urged Rachel. Kirsty was just about to say that the magic will come to them when a little voice said, “I’m right here, Rachel!” The girls spun around to see a little fairy perched on a box of make-up.“Hello, Rachel!” said the fairy. “Hello, Kirsty!” “Hello!” smiled Rachel and Kirsty. The fairy wore a moss green cardigan and a sleeveless pink top. She also wore very high shorts that came up to her waist and high-heeled trainers. Her filmy wings were busy flapping and ruby hair plaited into two plaits. “I’m Lei the Lipstick Fairy and I make sure lipsticks work and are moist enough!” said Lei. “But it’s disappeared and I swear I heard a voice saying that Jack Frost has it!” “We better search for them now!” cried Rachel eagerly. “Lei, turn us into fairies!” Lei nodded, her plaits swinging to and fro, and she waved her wand over the girls’ heads. They were immediately shrunk and wore wings just like Lei’s. “Let’s go!” she called. Lei waved her wand once more and they arrived at Jack Frost’s palace. “Brrrr,” shivered Kirsty. “I wish I put something warmer on!” Lei nodded. Even her cardigan didn’t keep her warm. Rachel was freezing to death as she wore a sleeveless top. "The sooner we find the magic lipstick, the warmer we’ll get,” Lei pointed out. She twirled in the air to keep herself warm and headed to Jack Frost’s castle door. Strangely, it was unguarded. “I bet all the goblins are in the Great Hall!” hissed Kirsty as they flew closer to the castle. The doors opened automatically and two goblins appeared in their way. “Eeek!” Lei squealed. “Don’t fear, pesky-I mean little fairies!” one goblins smiled warmly. “Jack Frost has invited you for some hot chocolate!” the other added. Rachel, Kirsty and Lei stared at each other. Was this the usual behaviour of Jack Frost and his goblins? “We agree,” said Lei. “We’d love some hot chocolate!” “Follow us then!” the two goblins said. They led them through the icy coldness and finally into a great room. “The Great Hall!” breathed Rachel. It was full of goblins sitting round in circles with cups of hot chocolate and marshmellows. “Why aren’t they eating bogmallows?” asked Kirsty. Lei shrugged. “Maybe this is Jack Frost’s plan to stop us from finding the magic lipstick!” she said thoughtfully. Just then, and icy figure swung round on his hair. He had a spiky icicle beard and wore a white cloak round his body. It was Jack Frost! “Hello, graceful fairies!” he smiled coldly. “Hot Chocolate?” “Sure!” agreed Lei. It steamed as the Ice Lord poured three miniature cups out. “Why isn’t he melting?” whispered Rachel. “Hot melts cold, doesn’t it?” Lei nodded. She was handed three cups of hot chocolate with pretty pink and white marshmellows on top of frothy cream. “Why not sit on my miniature sofa while you drink your chocolate?” asked Jack Frost. He pointed to a small corner sofa, which was aluminous pink. The girls nodded and flew over to the sofa. “NOW!” Jack Frost shrieked. A cage came tumbling down from the ceiling, trapping the three friends on the sofa. “Ha, ha!” smirked Jack Frost. He held up a stick of pink lipstick that glistened beautifully. “I’ve got your girly lipstick and how are you going to get it?” “That’s my lipstick!” roared Lei. She was red hot and had thrown her cup of hot chocolate on the icy floor. Steam seemed to be coming out of her ears. Rachel and Kirsty looked at each other. Should a fairy be that angry? She tried to zap Jack Frost with her wand, shooting out fireballs here and there but Jack Frost blocked them all with his magic wand. The goblins all laughed at Lei, weak and tired-looking. She slouched back onto the sofa next to Rachel and Kirsty, wings drooping. “Hey, have you squeezed the anger out of yourself?” shouted one goblin. Everyone laughed and chuckled. Jack Frost undid the lid of the lipstick. “Now, I shall place this lipstick on my icicle beard and my beard will be pink and be the most attractive!” he plotted. “This plan is my best ever! Maybe I should use it on your little sister Harley!” “She’s my sister!” Lei shrieked. “She’s a pamper fairy and you can’t hurt her!” Jack Frost noticed Lei’s red face, blending with her hair. “Hey,” he joked. “Have you put too much blusher on yourself?” Everyone laughed again. “That’s it!” Lei sighed. “I give up.” Lei rested her head on one of Jack Frost’s pillows. Rachel looked at Kirsty and she shuffled over to her. “Even though Lei is the fieriest fairy we’ve met, should we come up with a plan to help her?” asked Rachel. “Ok, but how?” answered Kirsty. They looked at Jack Frost just about to cover his beard in pink lipstick. He smeared it all over, and just like Serena did, he asked everyone if it suited him. “It’s not even on your beard!” two goblins pointed out. “WHAT?” roared Jack Frost. Lei raised her head a little. “Why isn’t the lipstick working on Jack Frost?” asked Rachel. “It’s because lipstick doesn’t work on ice, or water. It only works on dry solids and icicles aren’t dry!” smiled Lei. “Now I think I can predict what will happen next!” Jack Frost roared in rage. “WHY ISN’T THIS WORKING!” This time, Jack Frost’s face turned red. “Hey,” called Rachel. “Have you put too much blusher on?” Everyone giggled and Jack Frost lost his temper. He threw the lipstick to Lei as hard as he could. “Here!” he called. “Have this useless stick!” Lei caught the stick, laughing mercilessly. She karate kicked the cage door open and holding the girls’ hands, they flew out of an open window. Over the icy fields they flew and then entered the enchanted world of Fairyland. Landing gracefully, Lei hopped onto the Fairyland doorstep. “I’m so thankful, girls!” she smiled. “Karate is the best way to get you out of a sticky trap!” “You may be a Pamper fairy, but Pamper fairies can still karate!” laughed Kirsty. “My sister, Harley needs help tomorrow. I’ll send her down to the human world,” said Lei. “Until then, cheerio!” She waved her wand and sparks of blue fairy dust cracked the Fairyland castle door open and in a blink, the girls appeared back in the make-up department. Suddenly, a loudspeaker spoke. “ We are looking for two girls, one blonde and one brown haired that belong with The Angels. Please head down to the Lipstick isle if you are Rachel Walker or Kirsty Tate.” “That’s us!” cried Kirsty and she and Rachel ran to the Lipstick isle. “Phew!” called a voice. It was Serena. “We thought we’d lost you, girls!” “The lipstick worked again!” added Lexy. “We found out Serena had wet lips so the lipstick didn’t work!” “How silly!” smiled Emilia. “Let’s get back shopping!” The Angels ushered the girls out of the shop and into the busy crowds. “Let’s hope we can help Lei’s sister, Harley tomorrow!” said Kirsty. “We only have four days left here!” “We can do it!” vowed Rachel promisingly. Category:Fairies Category:Fairy suggestions Category:Characters Category:Red haired characters Category:Long haired characters Category:Characters wearing shirts Category:Characters wearing shorts Category:LexsJB's pages Category:The Pamper Fairies Category:Fantasy fairies Category:L Category:Characters who wear green Category:Characters who wear blue Category:Third fairies in their group Category:Characters who wear pink Category:Fairies with green wings Category:Characters who wear pants Category:Fairies with pointed wings Category:Characters wearing trainers